God eater: Insomnia
by Idikator1
Summary: Follow the protagonist Eider as he pushes forth through the hate filled life he's has lived thus far getting captured by fenrir has complicated things some, especially a certain silver haired Russian.


"Hey kid wake up." A voice called prompting me to push myself into a sitting position with my hands still cuffed "man those guys in the interrogation bureau really tore into you." The voice continued as I finally managed to open my eyes looking over towards the cell door to see a man leaning on it with my goggles twirling around his fingers "who are you?" I groaned as my voice failed me part way through my question "I'm Lindow Amamiya , your new caretaker now come on kid it's time to prove your worth to the director with that stolen godarc of yours." Lindow stated opening the cell and moving over to the end of my cot to remove my cuffs before placing my goggles on the end of the bunk. Slowly I eased myself off of the cot reaching over taking a hold of the eyeware and carefully situated them on my head before zipping up my sleeveless turtleneck covering up the bandages littered across my chest and on my right shoulder "good let's get moving kid don't want to leave the Newbie waiting." Lindow stated before making his way down the prison corridor with me trailing close behind taking in my surroundings the walls were a dark shade of grey that contrasted the light grey cell doors as we made our way towards the large door at the end of the corridor Lindow stopped and turned to me "before I forget kid you got a name right? Your gonna need something if I'm going to input you into the system." I nodded my head in realization before rubbing my left wrist again "it's Eider." I responded as the doors opened and he gestured for me to take a seat at the lounge area while he handle getting me in. Watching Lindow head down the stairs for a second before moving over to the lounge stopping to look at the guy reading a magazine. Quietly I sat down trying not to strain any of my muscles "hey man you want a piece of gum?" The guy asked tossing his magazine back onto the table moving to sit cross legged facing me." Sure." I answered as he started fumbling through his shirt and pant pockets " eh looks like I don't have any sorry, I'm Kota fujiki by the way." He said extending his hand towards me "Eider." I responded shaking his hand "you're a god eater as well aren't you?" Kota asked excitement smeared across his face " you could say that." I retorted as I felt a hand on my shoulder "ah good you found the Newbie thanks kid you made our lives easier." Lindow stated making his presence known with a puff of his cigarette. "Alright newbie what's your name?" Lindow asked as he turned and began walking to the elevator at the end of the room getting up I followed waking on his right while Kota fumbled to his left "it's Kota fujiki sir." He responded hastily earning a chuckle from Lindow "don't call me sir newbie it makes me feel older than I am." He responded patting Kota on the back as we entered the elevator. 

"So Eider what do you do with your free time? Have you seen bugaraley?" Kota asked grinning in my direction " bugs-what?" I responded puzzled by what he had said " you don't know what bugaraley is I'm gonna have to show you sometime." he gasped before lindow cut in "leave him be newbie... " he stated as the doors closed and we began moving down with a calm silence filling the rustic elevator Kota standing on one foot his hands behind his head as he hummed a tune and lindow leaning against the wall of opposite of me his arms crossed and his eyes closed. These two were polar opposites Kota the energetic goofball and lindow the wise but lazy leader, they are both accepting of me even though I've apparently committed a crime towards the organization They're apart of. " Drop it kid I know what your thinking and it's not gonna help you much if you keep thinking like that." Turning to look at lindow I was caught of guard that he figured out what I was thinking "right." I mumbled looking down at the armlet in its charred state it was a pitiful sight, with a low groan the doors of the elevator wretched open to reveal a large garage like area lined with boxes of varying sizes holding equally unique God arcs "alright newbie go grab your God arc and wait for us at the exit I need to talk to eider for a second." Lindow called shooing away Kota who shrugged walking off towards a Container housing a light brownish orange gun type god arc "look kid i get you think we're planning to leave you out there to die, so give us a chance or at least Kota he seems to be a good kid." He whispered to me before gesturing for a girl who had just walked out a door to our right " perfect timing Licca said you finish the patches on that quarantined God arc?" He called as the girl made her way over rubbing a cloth on her neck " oh ya lindow I just finished up, why though?" The platinum blonde girl ask as I felt a pair of hands resting on my shoulders " cause this fine young God eater needs his God arc for a mission." He responded while the girl had a look of confusion plastered on her face for a second before realization struck " wait wait this is the guy they found with a unregistered God arc !" She practically yelled before correcting herself " sorry about that it's not every day we find a mysterious God eater with a one of a kind God arc, I'm Licca by the way I handle God arc maintenance, your God arc is a work of art even in the state it was in when you arrived the blade has a unique system that is irreplaceable it was a shame I had to replace the shield and gun modules." she said while walking over to one of the containers entering a sequence of number followed by a low groan as it tilted over revealing My God arc the blade had been infused and repaired while also keeping the gap in the middle of the blade and eliminating its old rusted appearance replacing it with a slate grey base coat and to my dismay as she said the shield module had been replace with a clunky tower shield, stepping closer I unconsciously smiled as my hand touched the handle and a tentacle sprang out from the small gap above the handle and connected to my armlet " thank you" I mumbled looking over towards Licca as she gave a nod walking off leaving me with lindow who had taken the liberty of extracting his God arc from two containers over " come on kid we've kept the newbie waiting long enough." He said as I shifted my God arc into a reverse grip falling in pace next to lindow as we made our way over to Kota who was showing a tiny bit of frustration in his posture. " woah so that's your God arc eider that's so awesome !" He practically squeaked falling into pace with us " alright kiddos who's ready to go on a trip?" Lindow smirked as he pulled a set of keys out of his Pocket receiving a pair of nods as we turned to corner coming face to face with a military grade open top jeep and cargo trucks. Following Lindow's lead the two of us mounted up in the back of the jeep Kota seated closer to the front while I had my back leaning in the far right corner of the rear cabin my goggles pulled down to block out debris and sunlight as I slept through the drive to the mission area. Maybe just maybe I'll be able to forget my past I though as I succumbed to the encroaching darkness of sleep.


End file.
